Complications
by gryffindorkian
Summary: Hermione had a boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. He wasn't exactly perfect, actually, he abused Hermione most of the time together. It was after the war, the "Golden Trio" returns to Hogwarts to finish school. This is my first story, my grammar isn't close to perfect but I hope you enjoy anyways.
1. Chapter 1

_Love? Was that even safe to say? I should not believe in true love any longer. I don't even know how I fell in love with that jerk. I was wrong, he was worse than just a jerk. He was my lover. _

**Chapter 1. **

"Hermione? Yeh there? It's me, as in _the _Harry Potter, the boy who-"

Hermione laughed and opened the door following with a pillow flying onto Harry's face. "Oh really? I had no idea! Sorry about that, _the _Harry Potter. I couldn't see you surviving without me and Ron-" she paused at the named of Ron.

"Psh. I could've survived without Ron! No, I'm wrong, he destroyed a horcrux." Harry says suddenly remembering.

"Yeah...I guess so; and why are you here talking to me about your name?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Oh right. Your Ronnie-Pooh wants you in his roomie~" Harry laughed shaking his head.

"R-ron?" Hermione asked as she stiffened up. She was in the burrow, which was rebuilt after the war, she would've escaped but one thing kept her away from that. Love. She stiffened at the thought of why Ron wanted her at his room; it was probably nothing like Harry was thinking of.

"Hermione, Ron is your boyfriend, the guy with the ugly red hair?" Harry said weirdly.

"Yeah I know. I was just confused." Hermione answered.

"Well, I have to get to Ginny now." Harry smiled.

Without another word, they both left the room, Harry headed to Ginny's room as she headed upstairs to a room that was labeled 'Ronald Weasley'. She knocked on the door nerviously. "Come on in, Love." Ron said smiling. She went inside and closed the door.

"Harry said you needed me?" Hermione asked almost timidly.

"Ah. Yes, you see I need all the answers to the Hogwarts packet." Ron smiled. They were able to go back to school because they spent their seventh year fighting. Hogwarts send each of them a packet to do as break homework.

"No." Hermione replied confidently.

"Oh no, that was a request, that was an order, you flithy little _mudblood_." Ron says grabbing his wand. Afterall, Hermione was the brightest witch in the school, she disarmed him, grabbed his wand and apparated back to his room, he wouldn't be able to apparate without a wand. She cried and cried. This boy that used to love him so much called her a mudblood. There was a huge part of herself that still loved him.

"Hello Hermione. Clever witch you are, ey? Too bad you didn't notice my extra wand on my desk, not so clever anymore." Ron laughs. Hermione would've fought back but she didn't want to hurt her beloved one.

"What happened? You used to love me..." Hermione asked quietly.

"Well you see Hermione, I never fell in love with you, I don't think anybody could! I mean have you taken a look at yourself?" Ron sneered.

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione said quietly.

"What did you say? I believed you said 'I am the ugliest person there is.' well, you were correct. You are the ugliest!" Ron smiled

"Then you're obviously deaf." Hermione glared.

"Deaf? Not me, my ugly mudblood. _Cruico!_" Ron said with power. Hermione could'nt think, she didn't know what to think, she doesn't even notice the physical pain. She only felt her heart break in peices. Her love used an unforgivable on her. From her research on books, only dark witch or wizards could perform a powerful Cruciatus Curse; then again, Ron's patronus was always the weakest, weaker then Neville Longbottom. She felt herself released from the spell. She lay on her bedroom floor frozened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I layed on the floor still trying to figure out the truth of what had just happened. I could'nt belueve it, the Cruciatus Curse. He hex me a lot but he never used an unforgivable before. I knew something had to be one, I felt stupid to not have defended myself.

"Hermionnneeee!" somebody called outside my room, "time for lunch."

"Oh, alright thanks." I replied slowly.

"No problem." One of the twins replied.

"I'll come down soon, I need to finish this chapter." I lied.

"I'm warning you, Ron will eat your plate." Fred- I think, said.

"Okay." I called, I went into the restroom and made myself look presentable. I finally went down to the dining room, Ron was sitting there eating platefuls acting as if nothing had happened, I stood there and glared.

"Well Hermione, sit down and eat, you know Ron." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I received my Hogwarts letter and was appointed Head Girl!" Hermione was waiting to tell everybody that. Then I realised I made a big mistake, Ron was not appointed Head Boy.

"That's great, Hermione, who'd you reckon is Head Boy?" Harry smiled, Ron moved his plate and sat next to me and whispered, "You aren't allowed to return to Hogwarts if you stay as Head Girl." I froze, I always wanted to become Head Girl! But I knew I had to return to Hogwarts to finish my education. I nodded at Ron.

"Hermione dear, you want to come with me to Diagon Alley to buy everybody's supplies? I was thinking of buying you a present for becoming Head Girl, afterall, you're not Head Girl everyday." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me. I beamed, at least I was loved by Ron's mother and father.

"That'd be great, but really, no need to get me anything!" I smiled.

"Please Hermione, I'd never had the money to buy any of you guys anything! Now that I do, I want to make it up!" After Mrs. Weasley said that, Ron gave me a look.

"Thank you, really, may I be excused?" I asked as normally as possible.

"Sure dear, you as well Ron! You are fat enough, Hermione wouldn't want to marry you anymore!" Mr. Weasley growled.

"Argh, fine, come with me Hermione." Ron smiled as plesantly as he dared. I smiled back and followed after him. We reached to Ron's room and he sat me down, "Did you like my Cruciatus Curse? I have been practicing it on a few muggles, it worked out well enough. The thing is, my patronus wouldn't work at all anymore. So are you planning on going to Hogwarts or leaving behind?" Ron grinned.

"I'm planning on going to Hogwarts- as a Head Girl." I tried to say as confidently as I could.

"Well, well, you would never learn would you?" Ron snarled, getting closer to me. I decided that I should probably not stay in a room alone with Ron anymore, so I disapparated, I appeared to be in the living room. Ginny was there watching the television.

"Oh hello Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Hey Ginny, I kind of need your booklist to get your things." I said to cover up the truth.

"Oh right! Can I come with you? I've been meaning to ask mum but she asked me to ask if you were alright about it. I am not very fond of staying home with males all day." Gonny said.

"Sure you could!" I said excitedly.

"We'll just apparate there." Mrs. Weasley said excitely, she didn't have the chance to go shopping with girls alone by the longest time yet, I could tell.

**Author's Note:**

**_Thanks a lot of the support so far, I know it's only been one chapter but you guys are amazing, this chapter haven't been exciting but I will continue as soon as I get home. Thanks again!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! I had been a little bit busy with school. Get ready for the longest chapter of this story.(: I'm sorry, it's still a bit short, I seemed a lot longer by paper.):**

"You and Mrs. Weasley go ahead, I kind of want to shop alone, meet you outside of Gringotts in two hours?" Hermione breathed, shopping alone made Hermione feel more comfortable.

"Okay 'Mione, well, actually make it three hours, I need new robes and you already know how long I take," Ginny said brightly, "but, are you sure you want to shop alone? I mean who will tell me I look adorable in the robes? I mean mum has a bad sense of style!" Mrs. Weasley frowned, "I do not, all of your clothes were, I guess, ugly but what did you expect with the hand-me-down robes?" Mrs. Weasley turned a deep shade of pink.

"I agree with Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to Ollivander's to visit, he reopened his shop of course." Hermione said in her matter of fact voice although she was lying, she too needed new robes but cannot shop with anybody because she never used any spells on her scars. She remembered reading somewhere that scars could grow bigger if the spell was misused. She, of course, never thought she would need to remember such thing.

"Meet you later," Hermione smiled. She stalked towards the new clothing department (the old one burnt down) named, Firesnoex Intisqix. Hermione walked into the store to find the tiny shop a huge clothing department.

"Welcome to Firesnoex Intisqix, how can we help you?" The women's department manager named Liseanne Elise asked. Hermione just nodded and stroded off. She caught her eyes on a simple but elegant top, she who knew the list of require equipment knew this could go well with a pair of navy or khaki skinny.

"Miss, this is elegant isn't it? A few already tried to buy it, of course they cannot, it's stocked up for Ms. Granger and the head boy whom I shall know who's it is when I asked the men's department." Liseanne Elise said.

"Sorry, might you mean Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes, one of the heroes!" Liseanne Elise, Hermione blushed slightly.

"I'm...Hermione Granger," Hermione said timidly.

"Are you now? I am so sorry I didn't notice right away! Here is your 75% off entire store membership, I've already given Luna Lovegood hers, and of course this top of uniform, there is a special skort to go with it!" Liseanne Elise spoke excitedly.

"Thank you, really, may you show me the way to the fitting room, m'am?" Hermione said smiling truly, for it had been months since she last smiled, truly smiling.

"Certainly, might you want to follow me, I'll provide you with the best fitting rooms located past the men's department," Liseanne said nerviously.

"I'll manage on my own, I thank you once again, I'll return to pay of course." Hermione said.

Hermione darted off towards the mens department, halfway through, she saw the exact same top but of course male version, she had also seen, to her annoyance, Malfoy staring at it, she spooked over to him.

"Pleasure to meet you here Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Granger," Malfoy nodded.

"I would think you know that those robes are for the heads where as you aren't so may you please move on to the other robes that are waiting to be bought?" Hermione said, for some reason enraged.

"Right...See you at school Granger," Malfoy spoke. Hermione was amused, Malfoy was taking this so kindly, she watched as the wordless Malfoy walked away. Why was Malfoy ever so polite? Even he seemed better than Ronald. No, stop it Hermione, Ronald is the best, Hermione thought to herself

She didn't want to buy the perfect top anymore, she went back to the womens department, set the robe down and went ahead to buy two size 2 tops and two size 0 khaki skinnies and one pair of navy skinnies. Liseanne looked at me weirdly and finally said, "Two galleons, discount already counted. Ms. Granger, why does both Head boy and girl ignore the top beautiful tops? The head boy just left buying almost exactly what you had gotten."

Hermione was surprise, if that was so, wouldn't she have seen him? Hermione shrugged, nodded and turn and left.

She went over to Ollivander's. She smiled to herself, the building was exactly how it was the forat time she came to Diagon Alley, she was glad it didn't turn into a hige department store.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I'd just thought to visit," Hermione spoke sweetly.

"Oh yes, you members of Dumbledore's Army are the only ones that visit me! For example, Neville and Luna visited me a few days ago...But surprisingly, Draco Malfoy visited me today. he was actually kind." Ollivander said an inbreakable tone. "How's your wand Hermione?"

"It's great, it does indeed have a lot of memories! Precious..." Hermione muttered to herself, "Including the times where Harry, Ron, and I were best of friends. We still are but Ginny is like a new found member now, it's just different."

"Yes, yes a lot of memories and what did you say after that dear, I couldn't hear you." Ollivander spoke.

Hermione turned beep red and muttered, "Nothing...I really must get going Mr. Ollivander, good day to you."

"Ah yes, Bye Hermione." Ollivander croaked.

Hermione left the wand store and headed to none other the new book store, it name was Felrix Libranix. Inside, she gotten all of which she needed, she didn't need much more for there was a library at Hogwarts.

She walked away, she felt free, free from the burden she fought so hard for, free from Ron's clasp, free from a wprld Voldemort once lived in. She found the magiccal fountain, she lain in the grass. The laughter was a lullabuy compared to the torture screams she once heard, the trees were a soft revolting wind, she feel asleep quietly.

She felt a soft hand sliding against her head, she felt some warm lips kiss her hand. It was comforting, she soon realise what happen just happened, she shot up to see nobody was arond her except a few children playing with kites. She stared at the clock tower, she was half an hour late! She hurried back to the entrance of Gringotts, there sat Ginny and Mrs. Weasley waiting, "I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" Hermione apologized.

"It's fine, after having so many boys, I'm used to that fact, ready to head back?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"NO! I can't believe I've forgotten to get quills and parchments!" Hermione screamed.

"It's fine, really, I've gotten you a lot more than enough," Mrs. Weasley said coolly. Ginny snickered.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, hmph...Ginera," Hermione spoke laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello:) You guys should smack me, I haven't updated in a while...but, have no fear, for I am here!:D**

Hermione got up from the pavement she had been sitting on, she twitched her wand, just slightly. Waving her wand, the breeze she felt next told her she was back at the burrow.

"Hello Hermione," Harry smiled. Hermione began to talk but Harry was already with Ginny.

"Hey guys," said a sudden voice. Hermione was alarmed, but happy.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Everybody in the room stared at her in confusion.

"What mum? I didn't realise saying hello to my family was a crime," Ron bellowed.

"You gave me an enchanted parchment rather than your school list!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Really?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione was confused, still.

"Weren't you with Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes and no, I was looking at robes at that new department, ahh...what was the name of it? Anyways, I saw this very cute shirt and I was going crazy with it when somebody told me it was for head's only! I was obviously jealous of you, you should've seen it! But for some reason Ms. Elise was upset about it. So like, I said, 'Please, let me buy it! I mean, I pratically saved part of the world from Voldemort destruction.' and Ms. Elise said-" Ginny said but was interrupted by Hermione.

"And this has something to do with why you weren't with Mrs. Weasley because?" Hermione said obviously not wanting to hear all about the same uniform she was about to get.

"Right, so I was spending all my hours in that department store so mum said she'll go finish off the shopping," Ginny said trying to hide her excitement of the robes she's seen.

"Oh, so, everyone, the parcels with your names on it is yours, Harry should have about five parcels. Ron, you have...two. Ginny and I already have our share in our pouches..." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Thanks Hermione, come to my room," Ron smiled innocently though Hermione could see past that.

"Not so fast Hermione, your present!" Mrs. Weasley said holding out a box that was the size of a small jewelry box, "It's a ring, also known as the Lioenix Ring."

Hermione read about them of course, "Lioenix rings are given to a person you truly care about, if not, the ring would not fit the fingers of the one given," Hermione said slowly.

"Exactly, try it on, I'm a hundred percent sure it'll fit," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. Hermione took off the ribbons carefully and took the ring out of the box, placed it on her fingers when she felt warmth. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'm so jealous of you Hermione!" Ginny said, Harry looked at the ring amazed.

"As I was saying, my room?" Ron said with some slight anger.

"Oh, alright..." Hermione said. Hermione and Ron walked there silently.

"So, that ring, you would give it to whom?" Ron smiled wickedly.

"You," Hermione said proudly, she would've given it to Ron without Ron asking for it.

"Good girl, so, have you ever wondered why I've never done so much as held your hand?" Ron continued.

"I...I don't know..." Hermione said starely at the floor.

"Because, you are a flithy little scum," Ron replied coolly.

"Oh..." Hermione said, a little hurt.

"You need to look nice tomorrow when we go back to school, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be ugly, I mean, I'm so famous now," Ron laughed.

"Yes...thats true, but I don't need you to be my dresser," Hermione retorted.

"You must!" Ron kicked the air.

"Fine..." Hermione replied.

_The next day~_

Hermione woke up at half past five. She needed to dress herself and show Ron that she doesn't need his help. She took out her robes now, she guessed it would be save to wear to the express, a white polo shirt and a pair of navy skinnies are quite normal in the muggle world. She combed her hair as well as taming it as she already does daily. Applied a small amount of make-up; foundation, light pink blush powder, and light pink lip stain. She stared at her mirror, she looked absolutely normal, just what any teenager would do. It was only seven, she felt safe enough to go downstairs and start breakfast.

Hermione opened the fridge and found uncooked sausages, Ron's favorite was pork sausage. Hermione thought Ron should be used to her cooking tactics since they spent nights at the forest eating her cooking. Hermione began to hum, it had been awhile, her singing skills weren't all that bad, im fact it was pretty amazing. She began to work her way to the bacon, it's probably nessesary to cook extra servings, bacon was loved in the Weasley's family.

"Morning dear," she heard a voice. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Morning Mr. Weasley, just cookig up so,e breakfast, yeah, woke up a bit early and couldn't get back to sleep." she lied about the last part but, he didn't need to kow about her worrying about looking 'presentable'.

"Thats nice of you, I see you've been extra bacon! Excellent! Let me help you with the scrambled eggs. I think I broke the remote for the television, I still need some training on how you work it. Don't tell Molly, I'll be embarrassed, I mean I am suppose to be an expert on these," Mr. Weasley laughed.

"No problem, the eggs should be ready in ten minutes," Hermione said stalking off towards the television. The remote controll wasn't broken, it was just out of batteries.

"Mr. Weasley, the remote is out of batteries, I'll go get some at a muggle shop!" Hermione cried out.

"Oh thank you Hermione, and would it bother you to get a few more packs, I'd have no idea how you buy these if they run out of batteries during the school year." Mr. weasley said.

"No problem," Hermione replied. Within thre minutes, Hermione was back at the burrow.

"I think the clerk was mad that I came so early, he was taking a small little nap," Hermione laughed.

"Well, if he wants to get paid and not fired, he's lucky you woke him up," Mr. Weasley smiled.

It was half past eight when Mrs. Weasley woke up along with Ginny.

"I'M SO SORRY, I WOKE UP LATE, I'LL GO BUY SOME BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Don't worry dear, Hermione helped you perpare breakfast," Mr. Wealsey smiled. Mrs. Weasley thanks Hermione continuously until Ginny gave her a fright.

"HERMIONE! Is that your uniform? IT'S SO CUTE, WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT DOING THAT? Instead, all I got were the normal Hogwarts robes..." Ginny said disappointedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the only chapter that I'll post today, a very short chapter. Happy Chinese New Year.:)**

"No-yes...I got this only because I don't want to wear skirts this year..." Hermione replied modestly.

"Well it looks very nice," Ginny smiled, just then Harry and Ron arrived at the table, each got themselves as much as possible amount of food.

"Aww. Thanks mum, you remembered my favorite sausages," Ron said taking a few bites of his portion of food.

"Actually, Hermione made it, give her all the credit," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Ron turned to look at Hermione for once, "Yes...thanks."

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Well, we have to go to the platform by half past ten, since we could all apparate, we'll set off a minute before," he spoke as he also ate a few more bites of the bacon, the cruchy sound dissolve in the room. Meanwhile, the scrambled eggs laid forgottened; that is, until Hermione gotten herself an egg.

"Hey, 'Mione, lets go get our stuff ready," Ron spoke in an unforgetable tone.

"Sure thing, Ron," Hermione said as she got up and walked her way to his room. Hermione carefully opened his bedroom door and closed it after Ron walked in.

"So, you thought you could prepare for yourself, but I must say, you do look...presentable but, barely," Ron smiled, "It's sad how I can't punish you today, but believe me, you will."

Hermione nodded and quickly left his room, she screamed at herself for trying to proof herself worthy of Ron's love.

She huffed and went into the kitchen, she sat herself down as she watched Harry and Ginny play basketball through the window, Ginny just had sports power, even with muggle sports. She continued to watch, a hitch of jealousy ran through her head.

_Look at Harry and Ginny, they are always so happy together, look at you, you are nothing, not even Ron wants you. Nobody would ever love somebody like you._

She snapped that thought out of her head and strangely fell asleep on the kitchen chair. She radash her dreams together and some strange but warm force broke her evil nightmares into nothing but powder. She awoken from that sensation, she began to feel better, _what was that, why did it help me get out of that pit of darkness?_

She felt that it matters not. Just then, she heard Ginny and Harry walking in laughing, "I can't believe I'm better at basketball than you!" she heard Ginny say.

"I know!" Harry laughed. They saw Hermione and Harry walked over to her, "I'm actually better than Ginny at basketball, I went easy on her," Harry whispered to her ears. Hermione smiled weakly.

"It's nearly time to go!" Hermione shouted. Mrs. Weasly hurried in and said, "Everybody here?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he walked into the room.

"Good. We will apparate straight into the platform," Mrs. Weasley said and everybody nodded.

Hermione was prepared, she clutched her wand tightly and she felt the bustle of the Hogwarts Express. She smiled, Hogwarts here she comes!

Hermione didn't bother to look for everybody in that huge crowd, instead she went ahead to the head's compartment, she needed peace and quiet and the head's compartment would only have herself and the head boy. She found the compartment comfortable, she sat herself down and took out a book, she found that she couldn't read through the crowd of family's saying their good-byes as if they'll never see their child again.

She continued to sit there, motionless. She heard the compartment door opened and she looked up, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," Malfoy said politely. Hermione nodded. She was amused, why was he in here?

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Hermione finally said.

"Yes, I'm here because I happen to be the...head boy," Malfoy said, for some reason nerviously.

"Oh...I see," Hermione only said, she remembered how rude she was the day at Diagon Alley but she couldn't bring herself to apologize, she was very shocked. Why would Professor McGonagall make a...well...death eater the head boy, hasn't Harry proofed himself much more worthy as head boy?

"I know, why would I get head boy, why would a death eater get that position, honestly, I don't know either..." Malfoy spoke suddenly. Why was he so different?

"It's really...not that big of a surprise," Hermione lied. She felt the need of just saying that. Malfoy laughed and sat down and said, "It's a bit loud outside."

Hermione nodded.


End file.
